


A Fool’s Paradise

by kaemaki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Childhood Friends, Dream Theory, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemaki/pseuds/kaemaki
Summary: Goro Akechi has a perfect life. A loving mother, a hardworking (although distant) father, and a best friend/boyfriend that he would trust with his life.He doesn’t know how to explain the sinking feeling in his gut whenever he talks to any of them, though.





	A Fool’s Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> It’s finally done!! I haven’t written & published anything in like three years so I’m nervous for this haha

The ethereal light that shines behind Goro Akechi’s eyes before he wakes up that morning gives him a dull headache reminiscent of a feeling he once knew.

It’s moments later that he opens his eyes to his bedroom- the one that he’s known ever since he was a child, filled to the brim with school books and posters and other childhood memorabilia. Even his special edition Red Hawk figure rests on his nightstand.

“Goro!” A woman’s voice calls from the floor below and his stomach drops. His heart starts beating rapidly, for reasons he doesn’t understand. It’s just his mother, right? “Breakfast is ready!”

“I’ll be right there!” He replied instinctively, trying to remove the misplaced lump from his throat. He looks at the figure to center himself.

And then the feelings gone.

With one last look at the figure his boyfriend got for him, Goro walks down to see his family.

* * *

Her caramel hair rests sits upon her shoulders as she picks at the eggs on her plate. “Finally up huh?” His Mom smirks teasingly. “Between you and Ren I’m not sure who sleeps longer.”

His eyes roll, “I only sleep in when school’s on break.” He takes a bite of his eggs.”Has Father left already?”

The title feels strangely bitter on his tongue. 

“An hour or so ago. It’s around ten now.” His mom says. “Are the two of you doing anything today?”

He thinks over the question. He and Ren hang out almost everyday, so it wouldn’t be unnatural for them to hang out today as well. The size of their hometown doesn’t allow lots of options- the only ones being one of their rooms, the café they frequent, or the small park. Ren’s rebellious nature tends to steer them towards sneaking out at night and walking around their small town just because they can. It’s always been like this, ever since the two of them met that fateful day in primary school.

“I’ll have to check with him, but I’m sure we are.”

Her eyes crinkle when she looks at him, filled with nothing but adoration and love for her son. It fills his stomach with an uneasy feeling.  
”Have fun. I love you, Goro.” She kisses his forehead as she stands to leave. 

His heart feels warm in a way he didn’t know it could. “I love you too, Mom.” 

And then she leaves, and he wishes she wouldn’t.

* * *

Playing video games with his childhood friend and boyfriend was an oddly cathartic experience. Ren, hanging upside down from the bed but still being skilled enough to beat him is a bit frustrating but it’s nevertheless enjoyable. His ebony hair hangs in the air and reveals the whole of his forehead, leaving his charcoal eyes without a barrier. 

Goro pretends not to stare and blames the flush in his face from the temperature of his room.

He groans at what has to be at least his sixth loss and flops backwards. “You must play this a lot if you’re this proficient. I wasn’t aware you had so much free time, Ren-kun.”

The other boy snorts. “God, did you just use a honorific?” He sits up. “It’s not my fault you’re terrible at your own game.” 

“It seems like you play it more than me these days.” Goro hums.

“Don’t act like we don’t spend all of our free time together.” The other boy replies, and he’s suddenly much closer. Goro’s heart is beating out of his chest. “You’re just bad at video games.”

“I apologize for the disappointment.” He murmurs, smiling as he can feel Ren’s breath on his. “I think I know how to make it up to you, though.”

“Oh yea?” Ren asks, leaning in, and suddenly video games seem less important.

* * *

His father arrives home at the same time everyday, a monotonous work schedule he’s found himself in.

He stands at the doorway and their matching wine eyes meet. Something unexplainable fills Goro’s heart, a longing for something that he would reject in another life.

“Oh. Good evening, Son.” Shido says.

“Hello. Was your day well, father?” He can’t quite remove the distance in his tone. It should be perfect, but for some reason it’s not.

“Yes, it was.” He replies.

Between the two of them there’s no small talk like with Ren or with his mother. There’s only distance, and a squeezing of his heart from a father he realizes will likely never care in this world or the next.

That’s the end of their ‘talk’, and Goro feels just like he does any other day.

* * *

The complete quiet of their town at night surrounds him as he sits on the swing set.

Goro’s hands reach to his hair to grab ahold of it and pull, trying to ground himself. His thoughts won’t stop this cacophony surging throughout his head, getting louder and louder until-

“Goro.” A deep voice wraps around his mind, breaking the hold his thoughts have on him and he looks up. 

His boyfriend stands in all of his glory. A more serious look than he’s used to adorns his face, and it seems like he’s changed since earlier. Strands of moonlight wrap around him like the wings of an angel. “Are you alright?” Goro questions, the perfect picture of composure.

Ren chuckles. “That’s what I was about to say.” Goro tilts his head in response. “You seemed upset.”

The caramel-haired boy looks down at his hands- hands that are bare yet seem to be missing something- and then look back up. “I’m not sure. I think I’m fine.”

Calling his bluff, his boyfriend sits next to him on the swings and entwines their hands. “Goro.” He says gently, and looks at him through glasses. His eyes are delicate crescents shining in the moonlight. “You can tell me.” Ren’s other hand moves to smooth out Goro’s tousled locks. It’s comforting. 

“I don’t want to say it.” His voice cracks in his throat.

“Do you want me to instead?” Ren suggests, his voice low.

Goro stays silent.

“None of this is real. You know that right?” Akira says.

Goro nods, and the ethereal light behind his eyes gives him a dull headache reminiscent of a feeling he once knew.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated!! thank you for reading and come find me on twitter if you want to talk about shuake or goro in general @laevxtein


End file.
